Sad ZADR
by xx00xx00
Summary: At first it was hate and fury, but as time chnged, so did those feelings


At first it was hate. Fury and anger boiling everytime they see each other. They often tried to destroy one another, and almost succeded many times at that too. They would rarely consult each other for help or even dare think of any good from the other. But as time passed, so did those feelings.  
That smoldering fire cooled as the years went by, but they both tried to ignore that feeling. They hid their feelings well enough, no one suspected at all actually. The feeling of liking was odd, a human liking an alien and vise versa was not one to be ignored, but they managed not to freak out, much.  
A small amount of friendship was passed by the two only once, and that once got them wanting more of this, and what resulted was not liked. They could not stop thinking of each other, well actually they could, but somehow they would end up on base one stuck thinking of being together. It was uncommon for an irken invader to have these feelings, but Zim was not a normal invader, he was not even an invader at all. He was a defect. Dib could not understand why he had these feelings for Zim, he was alien and planning to invader, maybe destroy, Earth. But then agian, Zim had not been trying to invade Earth in a while, something happened.  
Zim, his usually self absorbed self has faded and he was more quiet, a little too much though. Not that he did not say things, he did, but he said it when Dib was not around and when he did, they did not have the same hateful, mean feeling they had some time back. One day though, a door opened, a perfect opportunity for the both of them. When thsi happened, the both have grown strong feelings for each other, Dib crying at night silently and Zim listening to Gir and everythin he had to say, trying to ignore the awful feelings inside. They were both alone, at Zim's base, Dib was kicked out because he may have done an experiment which might have something to do with the walking dead... and he was left with many options, but he chose the one option he liked best, asking Zim for help.  
Zim could have easily said no, close the door and forget about the human teen, but he did not, he let him in. The couch was a good bed and it seemed to be livable condtions, and it was. Dib did not have anytime to pack extra clothes for sleep, so he took off his shirt for when his time came to rest. Dib could not help feel shivers run down his body as he felt Zim's stare placed on him, and Zim could not help but look away when he noticed. Dib sat up from his current laying position and leaned toward Zim. No words were passed by any of the two, and the absense of Gir added to the silent moment.  
Both lips met for a second, then parted slowly. That one kiss might have let a lot of emotion go away, relieved alot of tension that was built up after all teh time of secretly likeing each other. Zim could feel a small wave of joy pass through his spooch and Dib felt like he needed more. And they got it.  
Zim's arm's draped over Dib's neck, both of them kissing. Their tongues twisted in each others mouth as they continued releasing what they thought of each other. After a while they stopped. The two looked at the floor, then looked at each other. And that was it, Dib fell to sleep some minutes later and Zim went down somewhere in his base.  
But that does not mean everything ended, Dib thought of Zim in his dreams, and Zim thought of him somewhere down there. Skool was not easy the next days, they kept staring at each other unconsiously and people started to suspect. They both vowed to love each other, haha, not marriage but as we humans liek to say, boyfriends.  
The time they spent not caring about what everyone had to say about them was bliss, just because they spent time with each other, loving and caring. But not every story has a happy ending. The irken empire soon learned of Zim's relationship with a human and not everyone accpeted Dib's likings and his family treated him like crap even more than usual.  
The tallests ordered another irken assigned to Earth, and Zim was ordered to come back and be put to strict trial. Dib was beaten by kids more than usual and at home he could not see Zim agian, did not need his already insane son bringing more bad reputation to him. The realtionship was breaking apart by force. Sadness overwhelmed the two and soon enough, a signal came to Zim's base, a ship was coming for him in exactly eight hours. Dib found a way to meet with Zim, skipping skool, and decided to meet for the last time. Zim could not take what was happening anymore and when he saw Dib agian, the first thing he did was kiss him. This kiss was maybe one of the saddest ever, full of sad passion and wishing for it to never end. Dib had to stop the kiss when he fell back, tears streaming from his face. Zim smiled faintly as he hugged Dib and same when Dib hugged him back. Zim told Dib that he could never live without him, and even if he did, he would not last long. Dib understood, he felt the same. It would not have been long taht either his family abandoned him or he was killed by some kids in the streets. Zim asked his lover a foavor, maybe the last favor ever, to remove his PAK. Dib's eyes swelled his tears as he nodded his head and kissed his lover's forehead. The PAK was removed and then with the last minutes they both had together on Earth, they went to Zim's base one more time. There, the last minute of Zim's life was spent holding Dib close and giving each other their last kiss. Zim's skin paled to a sickly green, his blood was coughed up and his crimson eyes turned glossier as his eternal clocke got closer to zero.  
Pain parylized his body and finnaly his eternal clock reached five seconds. "I love you Dib" His last words were then he died in Dib's embrace. Tears of pain and sorrow streaked Dib's cheek and then, after some more moments of embrace, he pulled himself away from the corpse and strolled sadly into the kitchen. HE searched for some minutes looking for a particliar object but when he failed, he went down under to Zim's lab.  
There, he found something of interest. A piece of irken technology, a laser gun. Dib traveled back to the first level of the house where his lovers body lay and took Zim's body into an embrace one last time. Some moments later, a disharge could have been heard by anyone walking by and a flash of pale light. Hours passed when an irken ship came to retrieve Zim, but the only thing found was two dead bodies in a forever embrace.  
The two were no longer alive but their love continued for they managed to find each other in the after life, and there they loved with nothing to stop them, not even death, they were living it. 


End file.
